


Knowing Me

by congratulations_on_your_life_choices



Series: Daddy's Girl [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Feminization, Gendered Insults, Infantilism, Louis likes being called baby girl, M/M, Nursing Kink, Pacifiers, Spanking, Watersports, Wetting, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congratulations_on_your_life_choices/pseuds/congratulations_on_your_life_choices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's lovely, being so helpless.</p><p>(part of a series, but can be read independently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Me

Louis wakes up to a wet nappy. He's warm in his fuzzy pink sleep suit, with little mitten hands tied up with pink ribbons so that he's even more helpless, his dummy thick in his mouth. He rubs his cheek against his teddy bear's soft fur and tries to roll onto his front. He loves it when he wakes up to a wet nappy, when he knows he's been a real baby overnight and had just wet himself without waking up.

He sucks on his dummy. He needs to wee again; too many bottles before he fell asleep last night. He tries to just let go, but sometimes it's hard. 

"Baby girl," he says, around his big dummy. He dribbles by accident. "I'm a baby girl."

He feels so helpless and tiny and little. It's what he's longed for. He starts to wet his nappy again, and it's lovely, being so helpless. He's a tiny baby girl who needs a nappy. When he's done, and his nappy is even wetter, he starts to rut down against the mattress until his willy is hard and he's whimpering around his dummy. Such a naughty baby. He's such a naughty baby girl. 

He doesn't even stop when his daddy comes in. Daddy sits down on the bed next to him and strokes his bottom in his pink fuzzy sleep suit, where Louis has wet himself like a naughty baby. 

"You're so wet," Daddy tells him, as Louis rocks down against the mattress and his wet nappy. "Like such a little baby."

He spurts come all over the inside of his nappy, pink-cheeked and breathless round his dummy. He wishes he could keep it on instead of having a nappy change, but it's starting to get cold as well as wet and he doesn't like that much. Daddy changes him on the bed, unpopping the press studs of his sleep suit and untaping the sides of his wet nappy. 

"Someone's very wet," Daddy tells him, wiping him clean with a few wet wipes and then applying some cream and some talcum powder. Louis loves the smell of baby powder. He loves it all. "It's a good thing we stocked up on nappies before this weekend, isn't it, baby girl? Such a helpless baby needs lots of nappies."

Louis does. He needs lots of nappies and lots of sleep suits and lots of pretty dresses and socks and mittens. Daddy gets him dressed in a pink dress and white socks and matching mittens, and with his nappy on underneath, Louis crawls into his daddy's lap so he can nurse. He feels like he's floating. He stays there for a long time, suckling on Daddy's nipple. Afterwards, there are two big bottles of warm milk and meal replacements, and Louis is so full afterwards, his tummy all round. 

Daddy rubs his back for a long time after that, and Louis floats away to where he's really a tiny, helpless baby. 

He naps on Daddy's bed , dribbling round his big dummy, hugging his teddy bear as he wets himself again. 

He gets spanked later on, a naughty wet baby with a very hard willy. Daddy plays with him, his hand inside Louis's nappy, and he calls Louis his desperate, slutty little baby. 

"I'm your baby girl," he tries to tell Daddy, but his dummy's so thick in his mouth it sounds like baby talk. It makes his little prick harder. 

"You're my baby," Daddy tells him, still playing with Louis's prick. "You're my lovely baby girl, aren't you, my darling? Are you going to make a mess of your nappy? Daddy's little greedy baby."

Louis comes all over his nappy. It's really nice, but his nappy is wet again so Daddy changes him. He puts him in a big, fat nappy this time that would make Louis waddle if he ever really walked when he's a little girl. 

"You're having lots of accidents today, aren't you?" Daddy tells him, patting his bottom. "Like a little helpless baby would."

That's all Louis wants. He keeps thinking about the herbal muscle relaxants he'd taken that time, the ones that had made him feel floppy and little and helpless. He curls in close to his daddy, trying to burrow as close as possible. He wants a cot and baby clothes and a way of turning the world off when they do this; he settles for watching the pattern of the musical nightlight move across the ceiling as Daddy cradles him, his best baby girl. 

There's another bottle later on, a banana flavoured meal replacement. Daddy has to rub his back until he burps afterwards; he'd drunk it too quickly. He's sleepy and out of it, nothing else in the world but being a helpless, tiny baby for his daddy. Daddy keeps stroking Louis's teddy bear over Louis's cheek, playing peekaboo with him like he really was little. 

Louis doesn't even notice that he's wetting himself. It's perfect. Daddy's perfect. Louis is just a little baby for his daddy, and it's everything he's ever wanted.


End file.
